


The Stars, They Shine so Bright

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Best Friends, Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fallout, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Kissing, Love, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Stargazing, Stars, The Railroad, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Soul Survivor decides to spend the night at the Starlight Drive In after a day of taking out feral ghouls. A friend decides to join her, and she doesn’t object.





	The Stars, They Shine so Bright

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided at 11:30 at night that I needed to write some Deacon fluff so here it is!

You roll over onto your back, the musty smell of the wasteland burning in your nostrils. Your body aches as you move and you wince and let out a small groan. You bring a palm to your pounding head and exhale deeply. You remember that you’re camping out inside of the Starlight Drive In, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

So maybe going after a pack of ferals by yourself hadn’t been the brightest idea. But when were you ever known for bright ideas? But the job was done, at least fifty ferals were dead, and now as you lay alone with nothing but your racing thoughts, the aches and pains of the day’s toils start to kick in. Your left calf muscles burn and your throat is like sandpaper with every breath.

You sit up from the dusty bedroll and click your pip boy on, narrowing your eyes at the sudden bright green glow. It’s only 9:20, but it feels later than that. You try to tune to diamond city radio, but for some reason can’t get a signal. You huff and stand up, your body practically screaming in pain at the motion, and you step out onto the roof of the Starlight Drive In.

The cool wasteland breeze tousles your hair and you take a moment to look out across the abandoned parking lot. The asphalt has since cracked and faded, and broken chunks lie in jagged messes about the fenced yard. A few rusted, dilapidated cars litter the area as well. There is a cesspit of radiation in the middle of it all, glowing like a beacon. You close your eyes and breathe in the cool air. Up here on the roof, that familiar wasteland smell is stronger, and you try to force the aroma from your thoughts as a memory of a better time starts to trickle into your mind.

You remember a day back before the war when you had come here with Nate. It was a nice little place then, and it brought in quite a lot of business. All the women came dressed up in pastel shades of blue, yellow, and pink, and all the men in their Sunday best, just to watch silly rom coms on a big screen. You distinctly remember the smell of rose perfume mingled with buttery popcorn as couples snacked and watched movies. Now the drive in is a skeleton of its former self and, even then, the bones lie bare and broken.

You reopen your eyes and return your attention to your pip boy, trying again to find the Diamond City radio signal, this time with more success. The staticky music crackles to life, and old pre-war tunes emanate from the device on your wrist. You lean against the wall, allowing your body to slide down to a sitting position. Up here, you can get a pretty good view of the Commonwealth and, hell, it’s almost pretty. Pretty in a post war, faded, nostalgic kind of way.

You lean forward and shift onto your hands and knees, crawling up to the edge of the roof and you allow yourself to dangle your feet over. A few small pebbles are displaced by your movements and they tumble off of the roof and plummet to the ground below, echoing quiet noises as they meet the concrete. You turn off your pip boy and are briefly bathed in darkness before your eyes adjust to the dim moonlight. You look up at the night sky, which is illuminated by millions of tiny shimmering stars. It’s breathtaking, really. In the pre-war world you grew up in, you couldn’t see the stars. There was so much light coming off of houses and street lamps. But now, out here, every star is visible and it is absolutely radiant.

You feel a presence behind you, but you hear no movement. The hairs on your arms prickle up and your breathing stalls for a moment. You feel a body sit behind you, and two legs stretch out beside yours as the person behind you stretches out.

“Lovely night for some stargazing.”

You don’t even need to look back to recognize the voice as being Deacon’s. Deacon is the only person you’ve ever met capable of being so quiet and stealthy.

“Yeah”, you reply, returning your attention to the stars up above. There are so many.

Deacon sighs and you hear fabric shifting followed by a lighter clicking as he retrieves his lighter from his pocket and lights up a cigarette. He takes a deep drag from it, pausing for a moment before exhaling the smoke into the night air. You breathe in the familiar smell and feel your body relax. You lean back onto his chest, and he leans back too, placing one of his hands on the metal roof behind him to steady himself, his other hand still poised daintily as the cigarette dangles almost precariously from his slender fingers.

“Have you ever wondered if there are other planets out there like ours?”, you ask, without really thinking about the question.

“Other planets where the people vaporize each other with atomic bombs and murder each other with weapons of mass destruction? Nah.”

You chuckle and turn your head up to try and look at him over your shoulder. “That’s not what I meant.”

Deacon takes another drag from the cigarette, breathing out the smoke as he replies, “I know. But I like to hope that we’re the only planet that’s done this bullshit.”

“That’s fair”, you respond, reaching for the cigarette and breathing in from it before handing it back to him. “I hope so too. Nobody deserves to live like this.”

“If only the rest of the Commonwealth thought the way you do, Whisper.”

You turn to your side and pull your knees close to your body, resting almost all of your weight on Deacon. With your ear to his chest, you can hear the loud but steady beat of his heart. Deacon’s heart beat is slow, so slow that it’s worried you sometimes. But right now it’s more calming than ever. The smell of cigarettes swirls around you and encases you, and you lean further into his chest, reveling in the scent. He hooks one arm over your shoulder, holding your body to his own. When he goes to take another drag from the cigarette, he has to bend his arm around your head in order for it to reach his lips.

You see the faint reflection of yourself in his dark sunglasses as he takes another long pull from the cigarette and breathes out the smoke, the small cloud swirling up into the air and vanishing into the night sky. “Deacon?”

“Whisper.”

“How did you know I was here?”

He taps the cigarette, and small embers flitter away. “I have my inside sources.”

You decide not to press the matter further, and instead close your eyes. Deacon has his own smell, and though you can’t pinpoint exactly what it is, it’s purely intoxicating. The familiar scent envelops you and you let out a sigh that you didn’t realize you’d been holding in. Deacon flicks the cigarette away and runs his now unoccupied fingers through your hair.

“Why are you out here all alone?”, he asks, and you can feel his eyes on you, even though they’re hidden behind his dark sunglasses.

“Why do you wear sunglasses at night?”

“Touché”, he responds, adjusting his body to wrap both his arms around you. He gently rests his chin on your shoulder, and you shiver. You spy a small smirk form on his lips before it quickly vanishes, and you know that he felt your body react to his closeness. “You know, it’s really not safe for a dime like you to be alone in the Commonwealth.”

You click your tongue. “I think I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myse-“

You stop mid sentence as his firm hands massage your sore shoulders and you exhale sharply. He grins at you and you roll your eyes. “Sure, you can take care of yourself. But can you get a massage like this from anyone else in the Commonwealth? Doubtful.”

You press a gentle kiss to his jawline and his grin grows wider. “I’ll take that as a sign of agreement.”

“God, do you _ever_ stop talking?”

He cocks his head and taps his chin in mock thought. After an unnecessarily long time he responds. “Nope.”

You look at him over your shoulder and kiss his lips, earning a quiet groan into your mouth. You can taste the cigarettes on his breath, and it’s amazing. He wraps his arms more tightly around you, as though he’s afraid to let you go. You close your eyes as your lips clash with his, and all the thoughts of the wasteland fade away, replaced with the recognition of the Deacon aroma that has now completely consumed you.

You part lips and turn around, sitting on the ground between his legs and wrapping your legs over his and behind him, and pressing your hands to his stomach, urging him to lay down. He obliges, propping himself up with his forearms as you climb on top of him and kiss him passionately, taking in his warmth. Taking in the smell of stale cigarettes. Taking in his slow heart beat that is gradually quickening now.

You stay like that for a while, just tasting each other’s lips and enjoying each other’s presence before he sits up and wraps both of your legs around his waist before standing. He carefully walks backward toward the tower of the Starlight Drive In before sitting down closer to the wall, setting you next to him.

You return your attention to the night sky as he mouths your jaw, leaving gentle kisses there. The stars above shine as brightly as ever, and you feel yourself melting in contentment. Their shapes shift as they twinkle and glimmer, morphing, but never moving from their spots.

They’re beautiful.


End file.
